


Test

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a trial to help develop powers….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

"It's an experiment," GaHee explained to the three underclassmen. "Ryeowook is going to surround SoYoung in shadows."

Ryeowook nodded.

"EunHyuk, your job is to stay out of SoYoung's grasp, and SoYoung, yours is to catch EunHyuk."

"I just… stay out of her way," EunHyuk repeated.

"Try," SoYoung said. EunHyuk rolled his eyes at her, but grinned.

"No time hopping," GaHee said.

"I figured. Is there a time limit?" EunHyuk asked.

"We'll start with 10 minutes," GaHee said.

"Start with?" Ryeowook asked.

"This time," she corrected herself.

"You should get DongHae," Eunhyuk said.

"We will. I wanted to start her easier than that. Ready?"

At her gesture, shadows gathered around SoYoung. Ryeowook went still.

"And go."

EunHyuk took off. The area was fairly plain, no places to hide, but that didn't matter. She couldn't see him.

She could track, though, and she moved after him with a growing confidence, adding pressure on him to keep ahead of her.

By the end of the ten minutes, he was winded but still free. Barely. Ryeowook dismissed the shadows at Gahee's yell for them to stop, to reveal her hand inches from his sleeve.

"Nicely done," GaHee said. "Thank you both for your help. SoYoung, want to go over some of the things you did?"

"Yes, please."

Eunhyuk and Ryeowook shared a glance, and gratefully escaped.  



End file.
